


love that liberates

by secondleadsyndrome



Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020), Pearl Next Door (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Liberation, Pearlex agenda, Wedding, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondleadsyndrome/pseuds/secondleadsyndrome
Summary: "Pwede ba tayo magpanggap na honesty hour, Pearl? Mahal mo ba si Alex?" Karleen's own words send a knife through her heart."Karleen...""Please," she pleads.
Relationships: Pearl Gatdula/Alex Aguirre, Pearl Gatdula/Karleen Gregorio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	love that liberates

Weddings remind Karleen of what she can't have. It's another thing where she loses to a man. She's always disliked coming to them. But she makes an exception, especially if it's the wedding of her best friend. Besides, she brought a date.

Karleen waits impatiently at the foot of a staircase where her girlfriend's sure to make a grand entrance. She's momentarily distracted by friends walking by to greet her but turns her attention back when she hears footsteps.

Her breath catches as Pearl walks down the stairs. She looks like an angel descending from heaven. Her dress is a pale pink, with lace detailing down the sides. A sheer fabric thinly covers her delicate shoulders and the upper part of her chest. Her dark hair is pinned in a neat updo with some pieces let loose, framing her face. Her lips and cheeks are tinted pink. They look soft to the touch. 

The sight leaves Karleen stunned. She must've been staring for too long because Pearl calls her name to get her attention. "Huy! Makatitig 'to, wagas," she quips.

"Ang ganda eh," Karleen responds as she leans in for a quick kiss.

Pearl turns her head to the side. Karleen pulls back, surprised. "Is everything okay?"

The girl nods unconvincingly. "Yeah... Ngayon flight ni Alex back to the States. I just wanted to say goodbye bago siya umalis."

Karleen knew Alex was leaving but was surprised it was this soon. She felt relieved, immediately followed by guilt. Their rivalry was fierce, but Karleen had to admit that all hatred she felt for Alex was rooted in the knowledge that the redhead was the better choice for Pearl. She's done everything right while Karleen continuously hurt Pearl. And now, she was also keeping her promise of staying far away from them. Karleen felt immense gratitude for her.

Pearl's face twists for a second. She averts her eyes before blinking them several times. Then she fixes her expression into a cheery one.

"Tara na, baka ma late pa tayo. Maid of honor ka pa naman," Pearl says as she walks past Karleen to the garden. Karleen stares at her for a moment, an unsettling feeling making her stomach turn, before following.

The walkway leads them to a garden with chairs draped in white cloth, facing a decorated arch. Fairy lights hang from the trees and a red carpet is rolled out the middle. Elegant flower arrangements are positioned around the square. The setting is simple but classy, just as Jill requested.

Karleen ushers Pearl to her seat then heads to the front. Jill's maids of honor are already lined up beside the altar, bouquets in hand. She takes her place next to them. While waiting for the ceremony to start, Karleen sneaks a glance at Pearl. She tries to catch her attention, but her girlfriend's head is bowed, focused on her phone. Karleen tries not to feel disappointed.

\--

Karleen's cheeks hurt because of smiling throughout the whole ceremony. However, as the couple starts to say their wedding vows, tears start prickling the corner of her eyes.

Jill is almost through with hers. She's staring at her groom with nothing but absolute love and adoration. Her voice starts to shake and tears form in her eyes.

"I learned about the concept of liberty in law school. It is the state of being free. Kalayaan na tamasin ang mga handog sa atin ng buhay. Mahal, I vow to give you love that liberates. Love that lets you soar the sky so that you may capture the sun. Love that breaks the shackles of fear and doubt. Love that seeks the dark crevices of your heart to shine lights of joy upon it."

Something bursts inside Karleen. There is only one person she can think of that gives her the love Jill described. She searches for her in the crowd.

But Pearl does not meet her eyes. Pearl wasn't even listening. Her head is turned away from the ceremony, her eyes gazing at the entrance of the garden.

Karleen struggles to breathe as Jill says the last lines of her vow. "Love does not restrict. It frees."

\--

The ceremony ensues in a blur. In a dazed state, Karleen watches as the married couple walk down the aisle in a shower of applause and cheers. Her feet are planted to the ground. She can't bring herself to move an inch.

Pearl suddenly appears in front of her. She places her hand on her shoulder. "Karleen, okay ka lang?"

Karleen's head snaps up. She looks at Pearl intently. "Habulin mo siya."

"Huh?"

"Pearl, habulin mo si Alex bago siya makaalis."

Pearl's face morphs from confusion to anger. "Karleen, ano ba! Andito na nga ako as your date, diba? Ikaw pinili ko."

"Sige, ba't mo ba ko pinili, Pearl? Bakit?"

Pearl is unable to answer. "Kasi... Kasi I-- Kasi I care about you."

"Yun lang ba?"

Pearl huffs in frustration. She looks away before answering. Her eyes glisten with tears. "Kasi kailangan mo 'ko, okay? Nag-aalala ako sa'yo. Baka pag iniwan kita, kung ano gawin mo. Baka maglasing ka nanaman 'tas mapahamak ka pa. Ayoko yun mangyari."

Karleen is overcome with guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Desisyon ko yun, Karleen, kaya wag ka magsorry."

"Okay, then let me make mine."

"Ha?"

"I choose to let you go."

Pearl stares at her like she's grown a second head. Then she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Di kita maintindihan."

"Pwede ba tayo magpanggap na honesty hour, Pearl? Mahal mo ba si Alex?" Her own words send a knife through her heart.

"Karleen..."

"Please," she pleads.

"Oo! I love the way she sings her troubles. I love the way she dances kahit mukha siyang timang. I love na nabubulol siya minsan pag nag Tatagalog," Pearl blurts out. She's surprised, like she just discovered this fact as she says this. She looks at Karleen in shock.

Then worry fills her eyes. "Pano ka?"

"I'll be fine. I'll find a way to be fine. Promise."

Pearl looks at her with uncertainty. So Karleen reaches out and holds her hands. She lifts them to her lips and gives Pearl a swift press. "Go, Pearl. Follow your heart. Before she leaves."

It was all the girl needed. With tears still in her eyes, she jumps forward and embraces Karleen. Then she turns around and leaves.

Karleen watches as the love of her life walks down the aisle, but in the opposite direction. Away from her.

Maybe one day she'd be worthy enough to meet her at the altar instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a wedding vow that spoke right through Karleen but this is all I managed :(. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Stream Pearl Next Door!


End file.
